Masonry walls are typically constructed using concrete masonry units (CMUs). CMUs are sometimes referred to as cinder blocks. A CMU consists of a hollow, rectangular building block having one or more vertical cavities. CMUs may be tested according to ASTM standard C140 for dimensions, compressive strength, absorption, unit weight (density), and moisture content. Traditionally, the test for compressive strength is performed by capping CMUs with either a sulfur capping compound or a gypsum capping compound. The capping process is labor intensive and costly since the mortar must be mixed, the CMUs capped, and the mortar must harden. The sulfur compound hardens more quickly, but can be hazardous since the sulfur mixes with the humidity in the air to form sulfuric acid. The gypsum compound can be safer, but takes longer to set up.
Alternatives have been used for quicker strength tests of CMUs using, for example, gypsum board, wood veneer or commercial ceiling tiles. The gypsum board and wood veneer yield low indicated strengths. The ceiling tiles do not have consistency of density, weight etc., and can absorb moisture. Also, any of these products must be cut to fit and can be easily damaged during cutting, fitting and handling.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.